HAHAHAHAHAHA
by Prxncezz
Summary: Uh-oh. Max is mad at Fang, what did he do, what will happen to the two lovebirds? Reef and Reveiw! Me and some friends wrote this at the party I had, we were hyper! Boys included & a sleepover, with boys! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :
1. Is He Okay?

**Heyy! Me and my friends wrote this story, don't laugh if it's stupid, well we really don't care, we're having a party and one of my friends, Susanna, is really hyper because we gave her some "Water". Which is weird, I don't know what the heck is wrong with her, so anyways, We just got back from cheer practice and decided to write and post this. Okay Enjoy! : ) ONE SHOT!!**

**BTW, This story really makes no sense, but like I said, we don't care, oh my friends want me to put their names on here, okay, Susanna, Taylor, Samantha, Abby, Blake, Luke, Connor, Me, Lauren, Zak, Nick, Hale, Nicole, and Tyler and Sean. Okay, it's a biiiig party, but it's still fun!! 7 BOYS AND 8 GIRLS, WOHOOO! Yeah, and some people were making out! Sorry. But I was with my BF, so I did to, it's Sean!!!**

**Max P.O.V**

"Augh!" I shouted in frustration. Fang is so annoying! Okay, yea, he's sooooooo HOTT and SEXY, but I mean, I caught him making out with some other girl in the hallway, and he saw

me standing there. I obliterated the seen from my head, trust me, it was nasty. She used her tongue. That tramp! She was a red-head, go figure, he "loves" Them.

I suddenly heard a barely audible knock on my door and Fang walked in. He shut the door quietly and turned to look at me. I felt tears swell up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall.

"Max I-" He didn't get to finish cause by the time he said my name, I was right in front of him. "What?" I asked bitterly. A flash of regret came through his eyes. "Max… sorry" Whoa,

whoa, whoa. He's apologizing to me? What? "What for" I asked, making my voice as icy as possible. Fang looked straight into my eyes and sighed. He shook his head and then walked

out. What the hell? I screamed in my head. "Max?" A sweet little voice asked me. "Yeah, Angel?" She walked up to me and sat on my bed. "He wants to say he's sorry for making you

jealous like that. You know, with that girl in the hall?" I looked at her , totally shocked. What? He was trying to make me jealous? I am _not_ Jealous. At All!! "I- thanks, Angel, for telling

me that," I smiled at her and she grinned back. "Good luck, Max!" She said hugging me, emphasizing my name. She ran out of my room, just as Gazzy came in. "Forgive him, Max!" He

begged. He was down on his knees with his hands clasped together. It took all my self-control _not_ to laugh. "Gazzy-" I started, but he cut me off. "Please!! He's really sorry, he only did

that to make you jealous!" "Gazzy!" I shouted. He looked at me sadly, and I sighed, again. "Just go and don't worry." He screeched and zoomed out. Aaaaaand, Here is Iggy! "Max,

what am I supposed to make for dinner?" This question caught me off guard. I could've sworn he was going to say something about Fang and, Iggy not knowing what to make? Talk

about messed up! "Whatever you want, Ig" I said. He shrugged and left. Then, Nudge came in. God leave me alone! "Yeah, Nudge?" I asked and she smiled broadly. "I wanna go

shopping, and I know you hate shopping, but I love it, and like, there's so much to chose from and you get to-" "Nudge" I said, rather impatiently. "Sorry, but please? I really want to

get some new clothes! And you don't have to worry about too much money being spent cause they're having a sale and_" Nudge!" She slumped her shoulders and AI immediately felt

bad. "We can go shopping, but not now, tomorrow," I promised. God I hate shopping! Nudge squealed and gave me a really tight hug. And then, _she_ ran out of my room. I walked up

to the door, slamming it shut. I'm so.. Ugh! I can't even explain how I'm feeling right now! Let's just say I'm really, really angry. Can't I even be left alone for just five minutes. Then, I

heard a knock on the door. _Apparently not_, I thought angrily. I yanked open the door to see a casually waiting Fang out in the hall. Grrrrr. "Go….. Away!" I screamed. He walked in, his

face still impassive. "Whatever," He said, sounding as bored as a board **(A/N We couldn't help it!) **And sat on my bed. He looked at me expectantly. He then sighed and walked back

over to me. "I really am sorry, I did it because I knew you'd hate it." Since my arms were crossed, they dropped and so did my jaw. I snapped my mouth back closed, but left my arms

where they were. "What!" I shouted angrily. "Exactly," He said, and came closer to me. We were hardly an inch apart, then Fang decided to close the distance

**HAHA! We didn't mean to stop there, but we did just to make you mad!! HAHA. Anyways, we're working on the other part right now, so don't get mad, we'll post it tomorrow when we get up. It's a sleepover party and yes, the boys will still be here! *SQUEALS* This is the first time my mom let me have a party like this, with boys. I didn't think she trusted us, but then again, we won't do anything illegal, if you catch my drift, so anyways, REEF AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**LOVE-**

**Susanna, Samantha, Nicole, Sean, Me, Blake, Luke, Abby, Taylor, Connor, Lauren, Zak, Hale, Tyler, and Nick! PEACE OUT!! --**


	2. All On Camera

**Heyy! Thnx for the reviews guys! I got a review that said it was annoying to have long and sort sentences, but we really don't care as long as we have the freaking story on here. Oh and 5253Racer, I told Blake and Hale that you liked their names and this is what they said "Omg thnx I like ur username! Your awesome, thnx for reviewing" That was Hale, she's a girl " Thnx, dude, or dudette, whatevr, thnx for reviewing our story and we hope, if you have any, that we could read yours" That's was Blake, and you already kno he's a boy, so anyways, Reef and Review!!**

**Max P.O.V**

What is wrong with him? I thought. I quickly, and gently, eased Fang off of me. "No, Fang, we can't," He looked at me, seeming really confused. "What about my Mountain Dew?" **(A/N Sean decided to put that in) **I just stared at him. "What the hell?" He chuckled and leaned in. "I want my Mountain Dew," And with that, he walked out, leaving me really fiduddled ( **Funny)** And stared out the door. "Oh yeah!" I said. "Well what about that trampy red-head of yours?" That question came out of no where. As soon as I said it, Fang was standing in my doorway, grinding his teeth together. "What!" He shouted furiously. "All I want is my Mountain Dew, and you bring that bitch up? Oh I get it, you want my Mountain Dew, well, go drink some pee instead!"** (Blake came up with that one) **I stared at him, mouth open. Then, I cracked up. I was rolling on the floor, holding my stomach and gurgling. "HAHAHAHA" I laughed over and over. Fang was staring at me as if I just turned into a magical princessy toad wearing a wedding gown and a baseball cap. "Wow" Fang said, widening his mouth on the "O". I stood up and ran over to him. "Hey, pee boy, where is she?" He looked confused at first and then said. " I like to move it move it I like to move it move it, you like to MOVE IT" When he did that, he was doing the Egyptian dance, shaking his head like a chicken and moving back and forth.** (Susanna's Idea) **"I gawked at him. What the heck? I started laughing again and Iggy came in, looking confused. Then all of the sudden, he dropped the spatula he was holding and started laughing. "Fang, what the hell man," At this, Fang stopped and looked up at Iggy, smiling. Wait, Fang. Smiling? "You like to MOVE IT!" He shouted. OMG! WTH! This started a new round of laughing as the girls and Gazzy came in. They all started cracking up because Fang was now doing the chicken dance, bucking like one too. "HAHAHAHA" We all laughed so hard, that we were on the floor, holding our stomachs. Then, my phone went off. Funny, that's not my ring tone. It was singing, "All The single Ladies" **(Nicole's idea, but wait, she has more) **Guess what Fang did, he dropped to the floor and started doing the worm. He barked like a dog and stuck his teeth out so that he looked like a mouse. I looked over at Angel, who was laughing really hard. "Angel?" I asked. She stopped laughing and looked at me innocently. "Yeah?" "Are you doing this?" She shook her head no. I stared at her. What? Fang was doing this by himself? What the-? Suddenly Fang stood up and walked over to me. He must be like drunk or something. "Hey" He said. "May I have this Dance" he bowed down and put his left hand out. I giggled and took it. I put in my CD Alvin and The chipmunks and pressed number fourteen and then play. As soon as it started playing, Fang was moving his legs side-to-side with his arms pumping up in between. He looked like a freaking hillbilly! All the sudden, Fang stopped dancing and, well, there was a wet spot on the crotch of Fang's jeans **(Samantha's Idea)** We all snickered, trying to maintain our laughter. Fang didn't seem to notice though. He was too busy running around in a circle around the room, gurgling. Next, he was jumping up and down waving his arms and saying "I'm a pretty bird (sounds like a parrot makes here)" He said it over and over until, a minute passed and he stopped. All of the sudden, there was a big bulge in his pants, right on the wet spot **( Nick's idea, he's weird, no offense Nick! Nick: Non taken) **His head snapped over to look at me. Oh no. I screamed and ran out of the room and down the stairs. When I looked up, I saw Fang doing summersaults down the _wooden_ stairs. Ow. He landed perfectly on his feet and jumped up to me. "So," He said, looking, well, funny. "Can I drink out of the toilet?" **(My idea)** "I snickered and then nodded. I ran into the kitchen to get the camera, while Fang slowly walked up the stairs, holding his arms out saying, "Join US!" In a zombie tone. I laughed again and then followed Fang up the stairs, I turned the camera on. "Guys!" I yelled, "Come here! Fang's about to drink out of the toilet!" I heard footsteps and snickering as we entered the bathroom. Fang lifted up the toilet seat. Uh-oh, someone forgot to flush. I stared as Fang drank out of the toilet filled with yellow water and made sure the camera was recording. It was. Was he a dog or something? He was sure acting like one. When Fang was done, He unzipped his pants and went, in front of us. I made and Ick face and looked away. "Ugh" I said. "What?" Fang asked. "It needed some flavor" "Ugh!" I said again, turning the camera back towards him as he, uh, went. I heard watered being moved and the toilet seat slammed back down. Fang and everyone else walked out of the bathroom, with Fang pumping his fists in the air above him and literally screaming "I Had An Affair!" I gawked at him. I'm so glad the camera is still on! I'm never going to let him live this down! Fang suddenly turned around to look at me and shouted "Will you marry me?" Right in front of everyone. I laughed and Fang…… Farted. "FANG!" Everyone shouted, except Gazzy, who gave him a high five. I waved my hand in front of my face. Pinching my nose. "FANG. SNAP OUTZ OF IT!" Fang's eyes glazed over and then back to normal. "Uh huh oh yeah uh huh uh huh uh huh!" HE shouted, jump marching around the entire hallway. This is going to be harder than I thought. I stomped over to him and punched him in the forehead. He stumbled backwards and looked at me…. With tears in his eyes. "That was mean!" He shouted, sounding like a two year old. "Meanie!" He turned on his heel and ran to his room, screaming and crying. I totally got this on tape!

**OKAY This is so not over yet. It's a humor thing so we're changing the one thingy. We hope you thought it was funny. I'm saving everyone else's ideas for the next chapter, hope you like it!!!!! Review! : )**


	3. Surprises, Embarrassment And Love

**Heyy! I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to post this, but my computer crashed and would NOT work very well, sorry again. Anyways, enjoy the last chapter of the story!**

**MAX P.O.V **

Suddenly, Fang came out of his room wearing a super man costume and started zooming around the hall. We were all laughing again**.** _Max?_ Angel's sweet voice asked. _Yeah, sweetie? _I waited a moment until she continued._ I am doing this,_ I gasped. "Angel stop!" I shouted. Her face fell. Fang suddenly calmed down. "What the hell happened?" He asked. I held up my camera. "Let's watch," I went over to Angel and picked her up. "It's okay, Angel," I reassured her. She nodded into my hair. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. Fang was looking at the superman costume he was wearing and frowning. I snickered and hooked up the camera to the TV. We sat down on the couch and watched as it played. I looked over at Fang when it was at the part when he was drinking out of the toilet. He had an "Ick" face on. He looked over at me and asked, "Did I really do that?" I nodded. He shivered and turned back to the TV. He suddenly left the living room and went upstairs. Probably to brush his teeth. Oh that was funny. I followed him up the steps and saw him come out of the bathroom. I held back a chuckle and followed him into his room. I closed the door behind me and Fang turned to look at me. "I can't believe Angel made me do that," He said, angrily. I walked over to him and put my hand on his cheek. "Yeah, but one good thing came out of it" I said, as I brought my lips to his in a greedy kiss. Fang seemed surprised at first and then melted into it. He licked my bottom lip and I let him in. The kisses were hot and ready. We suddenly fell onto the bed. I wrapped my right leg around Fang's waist and brought him closer. He came without hesitation. But, we didn't do any more than that. I suddenly stopped kissing Fang. "I love you," I whispered. Fang grinned and leaned down again. Our lips were almost touching and he said, "I love you, too," And his lips came back to mine in a sweet kiss.

**There you have it! I hope that you liked it! Pleaase read my newest story, Faith. It's about Iggy and I girl that he meets and falls in love with. But, a lot can come out of it. I hope you reef and review that one and review this one! PEACE OUT! : )**


End file.
